falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cherry bomb
|weight =0 |value =5 |edid =CherryBomb |baseid = }} A cherry bomb is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Uses * This item is used in the construction of the Bottlecap mine. * They can be used to craft rockets and their variants. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * "Miscellaneous" vendors like Crazy Wolfgang, Knick Knack, Karl, Moira, and Seagrave Holmes sell them occasionally. * There are 13 cherry bombs scattered throughout the Roosevelt Academy building proper: ** Three are next to a toilet in the ground floor men's room. ** Two are on the floor next to a cabinet in the headmaster's office. ** Three are next to a toilet on the second floor men's room. ** Three more are found in the second floor women's room. ** Two are found in a crate next to the radio in the top floor room with several broken terminals. * 9 are in Warrington station. Five are on a shelf in Roy Phillips' sleeping quarters, and four more are in a closet downstairs from there, in a crate on a shelf. All nine must be stolen. * 8 are in L.O.B. Enterprises: in the archive level, the men's toilet is stuffed with five cherry bombs. Three more are found in the main area, near the center of the map. They are beside a terminal upstairs, next to the collapsed floor ramp. * 5 are in Minefield: two found next to Arkansas' bed, two next to a bed in the Gibson house and one more underneath a bunk bed in the Benson house. * 5 are in Tenleytown/Friendship station: three on a bookshelf in the Metro employee area near the Friendship Heights exit, and two more on a metal shelf near the Farragut West station exit. * 5 are in Jury Street Metro station: three on a picnic table near the raider beds, two more on a table on the opposite side of the wall facing the Jury St. tunnels exit in the center of the map. * There are 4 at Lucky's, SSW from Warrington station. They're located on one of the side shelves and must be stolen. * A bucket with 4 cherry bombs inside can be found on a metal shelf in the maintenance room toward the south end of the Dry sewer. * 4 in Vault 92: 3 on a shelf in the south area living quarters, in a room with a computer terminal, and 1 on a shelf in the easternmost room of the sound testing section. * 3 in a box in Abandoned car fort, near a skill book. * 3 are found on a chessboard in the CO quarters at Fort Constantine. * 2 can be stolen from Pinkerton's lab in the broken bow, along with most other crafting components. * 7 are in the Olney Powerworks area: two in the Old Olney underground, in a large pot in the kitchen area next to the Olney sewers exit, and two in the utility section nearby one of the workbenches. Three more are in Olney Powerworks itself. They are on a pot on a bookshelf nearby the stairs in the southeast area. * 5 are in Blackhall Manor: three on the floor at the top of the staircase with the building blocks, and two more in the baby crib just around the corner. * 4 are in the interior of the Point Lookout Lighthouse: two in the baby crib beneath the stairs, and two more on the floor nearby. * 3 are found in [[Mothership Zeta (location)|Mothership Zeta]]: two in the Cryo lab, on a shelf beneath the cryo pods in the middle of the map, and one in the Engineering core, on a crate in the northeast corner of the main hub. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * There are five of them total in two different rooms on the second floor of the King's School of Impersonation. * Five more can be found on a shelf in the mess hall & munitions storage at Nellis Air Force Base. * They can appear in mailboxes, metal boxes, ant refuse piles (ant mound) and occasionally in merchant wares. * Joshua Graham sells them in Zion Canyon. * Can be acquired by breaking down rockets. The other components can then be built back up to incendiary rockets if desired, as this variety uses flamer fuel in place of cherry bombs. * One can be found in the second jail cell of Camp McCarran on the unreachable destroyed toilet. * Can be dropped from lobotomites in Big MT. Notes * Cherry bombs cannot be used as Rock-It Launcher ammunition in Fallout 3. * Cherry bombs are used as fireworks, although they cannot be used as such in-game. * A question in the G.O.A.T. mentions using cherry bombs to blow open a locked door. However, this cannot be done in-game. * In Fallout 4 there is a vehicle called Cherry Bomb. See also * Bottlecap mine * ''Fallout 3'' crafting * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' crafting Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components de:Cherrybomb es:Bomba cereza ru:Петарда uk:Петарда